1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to noise reduction and audio compensation, and more particularly to a system, article, and method regulating the volume and frequency content of audio output devices based on the interference present in their aural surroundings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current methods and systems that compensate for noise interference and act to enhance mobile sound producing device use include noise canceling headphones that are a passive means of reducing the interfering noise surrounding. In addition, cell phones, PDAs, and beepers may have primitive functions that enable the user to manually reduce noise interference. These devices may have different volume settings, which allow users to raise the volume manually when they are in a noisy setting.